


Tricks and Treats

by sweetdreamsdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsdean/pseuds/sweetdreamsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak never thought that so much of his simple life could change in the month of October, Dean Winchester was set on changing that.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester was the biggest flirt on campus and everyone knew it, including Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've shared my writing so I do apologize for any major spelling or grammar errors. I don't have a beta and my sleep deprived mind doesn't always catch my mistakes. Other then that, hopefully you enjoy and I will update as often as I have something to post.

Cas kicked at the leaves that had gathered around the sidewalk in front of The Trickster's Costumes and More. It was early October and the crisp New York air had fought it's way through Cas's jacket and chilled his bones. The bell above the door jingled when he walked in and was followed by his annoyed boss.

"Novak! That's the 3rd time this month that you've been late, don't let it happen again or I'll find some other kid to take your job," Gabriel was a short, golden-haired guy who had found no other use for his photography degree than to open a seasonal costume store.

"Sorry," Cas replied as he exchanged his heavy coat for an employee vest and a name badge.

He wouldn't have taken the job in the first place, but student loans and rent were following him everywhere like a dark cloud of debt. He didn't make much selling ridiculous costumes that kids would wear once and then through into their closets, but it was better than nothing.

His shift started the same as always. Parents being dragged in by excited kids who were already on sugar highs, despite Halloween not being for a few weeks. After a couple of future goblins, gremlins, ghosts, and goals came through the store, Cas had began the mid-shift routine of tapping his toes and watching the clock.

He still had the high pitched screeching sound that one mother was making when he was unable to help her daughter find a costume in the right size. Cas didn't blame himself, the kid must've been 11 or so years old and was taller than Cas. Another parent had spent almost 45 minutes making her son try on the same 2 costumes over and over--she was convinced that one was slightly different and her son needed to pick what one he actually like better.

A sharp ring of the entrance bell brought Cas out of his daze and back to the store's reality. He looked around the store at the couple families that were browsing the racks and combing the aisles searching for the perfect costumes and decorations. He was surprised to see the familiar face that had joined the middle aged mothers in the aisles. Dean Winchester. 

Castiel had seen Dean around campus, as well as in his Intro to Psych class. Everyone at school was familiar with Dean. Tall, freckled, gorgeous, athletic…and the biggest flirt at NYU. People think that the "flirt" stereotype disappears after high school but Dean tromped that thought. If you were to survey the students at NYU, at least half of them would admit to having enjoyed Dean's "company" and most all of them--boys and girls alike--would admit to having liked to.

"I need a costume for my boyfriend and you look like you have a pretty similar body to him so can you try this on for size?"

Cas met a pair of sparkling green eyes and a smug smirk to match. He felt his face flush a dark shade red, "I…uh…I guess?" 

He didn't mean to phrase that as a question and immediately wanted to kick himself in the shins, but before he could do anything Dean started walking towards the changing rooms that the store had with a costume in hand and Cas seemed to have no choice but to follow the taller boy.

As they walked, Cas couldn't help but watch the way that Dean confidently meandered his way past childish costumes and fake blood to the set of changing rooms. The way that his knees seemed to stick out in a bow legged fashion and his free hand seemed to catch the edge of racks when he turned a corner; it all almost fascinated Cas in the short walk through the store.

"Well here you go," Dean turned and smiled with a glint in his eye. He held out a costume that was titled 'Sexy Fireman'.

Cas felt his face start to turn an even deeper shade of red and he choked out, "I can always get another employee to try it on or…"

"Nah, you look like you almost have identical measurements." He could hear Dean's amusement surrounding Cas' discomfort.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, accepted defeat, and grabbed hold of the plastic hanger. The cover of the costume crinkled under his grip and it matched the crinkle around Dean's smiling eyes.

He pulled out a key and unlocked the fitting room. The room was white, bright, and had 3 mirrors on the walls so that customers could get a complete view of their spook-tacular outfits. Cas hung the costume on one of the hooks and slipped off his vest and the black sweater that he had on underneath it. Despite the heaters in the store being on, the air was cold and he got goosebumps over his now exposed torso.

"Hurry up buttercup, I don't have all afternoon."

Cas' goosebumps worsened at the sound of Dean's deep voice saying 'buttercup'. He ignored the other student and keep changing. He slipped off his shoes and slid his pants off as well. Cas prayed that Gabriel hadn't noticed his absence on the floor and that someone had taken over the register for him.

He removed the cover off the hanger and took the costume off as well. He unfolded it and had to hold back the temptation to tell Dean that he wasn't going to put it on. The 'costume'--if you wanted to call it that--was a pair of khaki brown pants that had a pair of suspender type things attached to them. It was obviously some bored costume designers attempt to either help with some sort of weird fantasy that someone had or create another objectifying Halloween costume.

Reluctantly, Cas pulled the pants on and lifted the suspenders over his shoulders. There was a fireman hat at the bottom of the bag that he had decided to stick on his head for good measure. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, immediately filled with regret. He didn't have a bad body--having spent enough hours counting calories, going on walks or runs, and spending time in the gym as a high school student.

With a final push of determination not to completely embarrass himself, he opened the door and stepped out into the aisle. 

The Winchester boy started to Dean managed to stay calm and keep his face relaxed whereas Cas could feel himself burning up and wanting to run back into the fitting room and never come back out. He could feel Dean's eyes trailing up and down his body.

"Turn around," Dean practically commanded.

Cas did as he said, not wanting to make the situation even more awkward by protesting. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the fact that one of the most attractive guys on campus was currently staring at him as a half dressed fireman.

"It looks like it'd be a good fit," Dean commented, his voiced filled with amusement. "Really accentuates the ass."

"Is that all you need me for?" Castiel turned back around to face the customer, "Because quite honestly I'd like to return to work now."

"Your services were greatly appreciated," he laughed and Castiel stepped back into the comfort of the private fitting room.

He quickly stripped himself of the ridiculous fireman get up and returned to the comfort of his black sweater and much more appealing pair of khaki pants. Cas opened the door, slid on his store vest, and returned to the cash register with the costume where Dean was waiting. It appeared that no one had noticed his sudden disappearance and he stepped behind the desk like he'd never been gone. 

Without a word, he rang up the costume for Dean and put it in a bag. 

"Would you like your receipt in the bag or not?" He looked up from the register and into the set of green eyes that were waiting for his.

"You can go ahead and put it in the bag." Dean adverted his eyes to one of the several 'spooky' signs that Gabe had put up behind the desk.

Cas tore the receipt and shoved it into the orange plastic bag with the folded up costume. He handed the bag to the other college student and put a copy of the receipt in the register like usual.

"Oh, and I promise I won't mention this little game of dress up to anyone at school," Dean said quickly and quietly, making sure that Cas heard him.


	2. Already Slacking (NOT AN UPDATE)

I am so, so, so sorry for already slacking on this! I was slammed with school work and projects and all that fun stuff that has taken priority. I will try to get the second chapter up ASAP and it'll be a good one...hopefully....


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my terrible time management has allowed Halloween to have come and gone. Hopefully you still want to read and enjoy the adventures of Dean and Cas though.
> 
> Also, I have only read through this once so please try to ignore any conventions errors.

Luckily for Cas, no one had mentioned his experiences in 'modeling'. He could still feel sets of eyes on him, as if people knew something that he didn't and it burned an imaginary target on him.

Life was uneventful for Cas. He went to class, did his assignments, and went to work everyday and it all seemed normal. The only thing that threw him for a loop was someone actually engaging conversation with him beyond a simple "Hello" or "Nice to see you".

"Hey, Castiel is it?"

Cas stopped packing up his books after the lecture and looked up.

He recognized Garth from around campus and he was in a couple of his classes, being a fellow psych major. Garth was small, skinny, and usually pretty quiet--not much unlike Cas.

"Cas, and you're Garth." 

"Yep!" Garth had a ridiculous, monkey grin plastered to his face, but Cas stuck with the conversation, "There's this huge halloween party at the that Winchester kid's frat and you should totally come."

Shit. He knows. Someone told him and now he knows about Cas having to try on that costume for Dean and now he'd be even more of a loser, "I..uhm…it's not really my scene."

Garth's grin was replaced with a bit of disappointment and Cas quickly added, "Well, maybe." That seemed to brighten up the small framed boy's mood and he practically skipped out of the lecture hall. Cas slid his last notebook into the bag and as he looked up he met the eyes of a certain freckle-faced, green eyed student.

Dean eyed Cas up and down like he had a few days before and Cas quickly walked out of the hall before Dean could say anything to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What sort of person stays at home on a Friday night? Cas thought to himself

Halloween was in a week and the only decorating he'd done was stick an un-carved pumpkin out in front of his apartment door. He looked at the time and remembered Garth's invitation from earlier in the week. 

"Castiel Novak you can either stay home and mope or you can go to some frat party and at least feel semi-popular," Cas said out loud to himself.

With one last push of courage, Cas snatched his car keys off of the countertop and walked out to his car. Without hesitation Cas stuck the key into ignition and start the car. He knew how to get to the frat, surprisingly, and the drive was short. As he got close, he could tell that this was a big party. The road that the frat was on was lined with cars and Cas took the closest parking spot that he could find. The air was cooler and he'd wished that he'd worn a jacket or something over the plain black t-shirt and means that he'd ended up wearing.

The door was open and Cas had to slide past several already sweaty bodies before he saw a couple people he knew. Charlie and Balthazar had gone to a nearby high school and he knew them from the NYU newspaper as well. Charlie was a sweet, pretty, red-headed girl who also happened to be queerer that a two dollar bill. Balthazar was almost as big of a flirt as Dean, but had a level of class to him that Dean didn't have.

"Cas!" 

Charlie threw her arms around Cas and he hugged her back. They didn't have any classes together and the newspaper meetings weren't super often so he didn't get to talk to her a lot--although he didn't think a halloween party was the best place to catch up.

"Hey Charlie." Cas smiled and gave a short wave to both the girl and Balthazar.

"I didn't think you'd be here, this isn't really your scene." Charlie raised an eyebrow at her dark-haired friend.

"I figured I might as well do something with my life instead of just sitting around my apartment."

Balthazar piped up in his classy French voice, "If you ever want something to do, I'm always available."

The music shifted to something that Cas and his friends actually recognized and they shifted their attention to the "dance floor".

Charlie has quickly disappeared into a new group of people that had squealed when they saw her. Balthazar and Cas had ventured deeper into the mass of sweaty, college-aged bodies and each began to move to the beat a bit. Cas had never been big on dancing, but he was feeling a bit more daring than usual and allowed his body to move with the music.

The song hit the first chorus and he was doing the classic college version of dancing, which is really more of a sexual swaying to the music with a hand in the air. He could feel Balthazar moving closer and didn't make an effort to move away.

They'd had an on and off thing ever since their freshman year, which mostly consisted of them fucking whenever one of them was upset about something. Given that Cas was still annoyed about the whole "dressing up for Dean Winchester" scene and Balthazar had recently been dumped by someone who he'd probably forgotten the name of, it was the perfect set up for them to enjoy their evening.

As the song progressed, Cas and Balthazar were pressed up against each other and moving together to the music. Cas glanced across the room and to his misfortune caught the eye of the party host.

He felt a rush of heat to his face- as if he could feel any hotter- and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. How long had Dean been watching? Why in the world was he watching him dance?

Cas left Balthazar to dance with someone else and pushed through to the bathroom. He thanked god that no one else was in it and leaned back against the wall. 

Wow, he really looked like hell. His face was red and his usually perfectly tousled hair was a sweaty mess. He inhaled through his nose and the smell of alcohol was strong; although he wasn't sure if it was from what he'd consumed or the fact that everyone around him reeked of the same smell.

If it hadn't been for his current state of jumpiness, he wouldn't have even noticed the Winchester enter the bathroom.

Damnit, why didn't he lock the door?

"What the fuck?!" Cas practically moaned, he was in no mood to deal with Dean, "First you make me try on a costume for your boyfriend and now you're following me into bathrooms?"

"Who was that guy?"

"What's it to you?" Cas narrowed his eyes.

Dean laughed shortly, "It's just that you practically refused to try on a costume for me but are okay with practically fucking someone on the dance floor."

"It's a college party," Cas fired back, "that's what everyone is doing."

"I'm just a little offended that I wasn't invited to join you."

Cas almost choked on his inhale.

"I have you try on one of the many objectifying costumes that your store sells, then I send Garth to invite you here, and you don't even dance with me," Dean laughed, pretending to be offended. 

"You said you had a boyfriend." Cas honestly didn't know argue this.

"You never would have agreed to get into that costume if I hadn't stretched the truth a little bit."

He hadn't even noticed Dean moving closer to him and he didn't have the mental strength to make an effort to move.

"You don't know tha…"

He was cut off by Dean's body being pressed up against him and Dean's lips meeting his, finally giving him an excuse to stop ignoring the heat in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll actually update this more than once a month....

**Author's Note:**

> If you took the time to actually read that and enjoyed it at all then please let me know and share this with anyone you think'd be interested :)


End file.
